Overwatch (Dan Bull)
Overwatch is a single by Dan Bull featuring Iain Mannix, Veela and Miracle of Sound on Vocals for the Chorus. This song was released on July 1, 2016. Lyrics OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU SHOW THE GLOBE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE HA YOU'RE HERE FOR HEROES WITH NO DISTRACTION SO DON'T WAIT, HIT QUICK PLAY AND GET STRAIGHT TO THE ACTION IT'S BASTION BLASTING BASKETS OF BULLETS AT FACTIONS THE TURRET LOOK'S BACK AND IN FASHION REINHARDT'LL RIDE HARD AS A HAMMER ON A STALLION CHIVALRY'S ALIVE BUT HE'S NOT ASKING IF HE CAN MARRY YOU VALIANT AS PHARAH, HUMAN JUMP JET HARRIER BLASTING A BARRAGE WITH THE POWER TO SINK GALLEONS ZARYA SINGING AN ARIA BRINGING A CANNON AND FLINGING A BARRIER STRONG AS A MOUNTAIN BENCHING A THOUSAND POUNDS SO BOUND TO BE ABLE TO CARRY YOU NO MATTER WHATEVER YOU ARE IT'S RARE THAT YOU'RE REALLY AS HARD AS A GORILLA IN ARMOUR WE'LL WIN IN AN INSTANT WHEN WINSTON'S BANANAS WINCE AND WITNESS ZENYATTA SEND OUT AN ORB OF HARMONY, DESTRUCTION, OR DISCORD FORGED IN THE CORE OF WAR, IT'S TORBJÖRN WATCH HIM ERECT A NEW FORM OF DWARF PORN HERE'S A FUN FACT OUT IN THE OUTBACK JUNKRAT TICK TOCK BOOMED AND KABOOMED LIKE THE KICK ON THIS DRUMTRACK THEN WHEN YOU RECKON THIS RAP'S RUN AMOK I PULL A ROADHOG AND DRAG YOU RIGHT BACK WITH THE HOOK OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU SHOW THE GLOBE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE REAPER SWEEPS THROUGH THE ETHER WHILE DEATH BLOSSOMS SHADOW STEP AND SPANK LEAVE YOU WITH A RED BOTTOM MCCREE'S PEACEKEEPER SEEKS ANY HEAD HONCHO PUT A BULLET THROUGH THEIR HEAD LIKE A HEAD THROUGH A PONCHO IT'S HIGH NOON BETTER RIDE SOON IF WE'RE TO REACH KOREA GG FEVER SEE D.VA'S MECH WREAK, WRECK, THEN EJECT CAREERS IRRESPECTIVE WHAT A REFLECTION'S TRAJECTORY IS SYMMETRA PROJECTS TECHNICOLOR RETINAL TEARS AND TEARS IF YOU'RE FEELING HURTY GET A HEAL OFF MERCY THE HIPPOCRATIC PACIFIST A FIT BIRD, LITERALLY WE'VE HEARD MUSIC ONLY MAKES EXISTENCE RICHER LUCIO THROWS THE SWITCH TONES AND NOTES COMPOSING US A PICTURE WE'RE ALL SOLDIER: 76 EXCEPT WE'LL NEVER BE RIPPED AMERICAN KIDS GETTING TO GRIPS WITH INTRICATE WEAPONS AS HEAVY AS BRICKS TRACER'LL RACE IN THE PLACE AT A PACE THAT'LL MAKE YOU SAY YOU'RE SEEING STUFF BLINK AND YOU'LL MISS HER BLINK LIKE YOUR PING ISN'T IN SYNC CHEERS LUV OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU SHOW THE GLOBE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE MEI'S THE WEATHER WOMAN SUMMON ICE AGE AND BLIZZARDS WITHER AS YOU SHIVER IN THE BITTER RIVER WITH A BIT OF COULDN'T GIVE A WHETHER YOU ARE TRIGGERED AND WIDOWMAKER WOULD HAVE MADE A WICKED WOMAN IN A WINNEBAGO BECAUSE HER AIM IS HOMING IN FROM FAR AWAY TO WHEREVER THEY GO HANZO THE MAN BOW SAMURAI COMMANDO DRAGONSTRIKE ARROWS STILL LIFE LIKE A VAN GOGH FROM KYOTO TO TOKYO BRINGING MOJO TO THE DOJO IT'S GENJI CHUCKING A HURRICANE OF SHURIKEN ENCOURAGING A LOW POSE YOU'RE DUCKING, LOOKING LIKE QUASIMODO NO JOKE I'M A SHOWBOAT THAT THROWS BLOWS AT SO-SO JOE BLOWS WHEN I NO SCOPE DEAD AS DODOS OH NO SO WATCH OVER ME AND DECIDE WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BE OH WATCH OVER ME WHILE YOU SHOW THE GLOBE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE Meaning Inspired by Overwatch Official Video Category:Songs Category:As featured artist Category:Overwatch